It's a HardKnock Life
by Heather98
Summary: AU Buffy was abandoned when she was little and sent to live in an orphanage until the age of eighteen. When a new man comes to the orphanage to will Buffy open her heart or drive him away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A petite blond sat looking out the back door while the rain poured done all around the outside of the building.

"Hey B, What's up?" A brown haired girl walked up. Faith it's what you would call a girly girl. Her whole closet consists of nothing but black. She wears her hair with dreadlocks at times and cares a tattoo of pointy thorns all the way around her upper right arm.

Buffy turned to her friend and smiled. "Hey Faith, and not much. Just watching the rain fall." Then she turned around at continued to watch the rain.

"Did you hear about the new guy?"

"What new guy?"

Faith sat down next to her on the chair. "The one that was just hired about a half an hour ago."

"I didn't know they needed to hire anybody"

"Well they did and he is a total hottie. I mean the man gives new meaning to tall dark and handsome. And the body on that man was screaming to be touched. I just what to 'do it like they do on the discovery channel' if you know what I mean." Faith poked Buffy in the arm. "Cheer up B. In a few short months you and I will be out of here."

"I know it's not that."

"Are you tying to tell me you don't want to move away from this place?"

"It's not that it's just that I lived here most of my life. I know everybody. I have all my friends here."

"B you really need to get out more." With that said she got up and headed for the stairs. "I'm late for work."

Buffy laughed at her friend of eleven years. Ever since Buffy has been here Faith was here. They are in all the same classes and when they hit the age of sixteen they started working at the same diner down the street as waitresses. They were as close as biological sisters. Neither would let the other get hurt. Faith watched over Buffy like Buffy had never been use to.

"Buffy?" a small little voice called out.

"In here Emily."

A little girl around the age of five or six walked into the room holding a stuffed dog in her arms. She wore blue jean overalls and a pink short sleeve shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in picky tails. Buffy smiled at the little girl in front of her. When she has to leave in a few months she knows that she would miss her just as much as Faith. Getting off her chair, Buffy walked up to the girl and lifted her up in her arms.

"Hello little one. Are you scared of the storm?"

Emily nodes her head and then lays it on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy was here when Emily first came. Emily was only three months old. Buffy spent her nights and days helping with feedings and diapers. When Emily grow older, she became more comfortable with Buffy. She started to see Buffy as her family.

Walking back to her chair, Buffy sat back down with the girl on her lap.

"Would you like for me to tell you a story?"

"Yes"

"Ok" Buffy looks up to think of with story to tell the little girl. Then she looks back down at Emily and smiles. "Once upon a time…"

Later that night Buffy helped get Emily to bed then left to go to work. Buffy walked the ten minutes down the street to the dinner that she and Faith worked at. When she got there the place was busy as it always is on a Friday night. Nobody ever wants to cook on the last work day of the week.

Buffy went around to the back of the diner and clocked in and grabbed her pay check from the past weeks work. She placed the check after checking the cost into her bag that she brought. Going to her locker she changed into her uniform then washed her hands and headed up front.

"B you got my tables, which are 1,2,3,4, and 5. Table one is done eating so will probably leave soon. Table two both are getting low on tea. Table three has nobody. Table four hasn't got their food yet. Here is want they need. And table five has a group all on separate bills. That I believe is it so I'm out of here." Faith then handed over the ordering pad to Buffy and started to the back to change and clock out.

"Faith"

"Ya B?"

"Can you keep an eye on Emily until I get back? She doesn't like the storm."

"Sure thing B see ya later."

Turning Buffy started her Friday night out.

An hour after Buffy started her shift a group of six walked into the diner. The group walked and sat at one of Buffy's bigger tables in the corner. Buffy noticed that the group was all boys but one girl with red hair. She eyed the males closely. There were two blonds and three brown haired. Out of all the guys she partially liked one of them just from the looks.

Buffy grabbed her pad and walked over to the group. Smiling she said, "Hi my name is Buffy and I'll be your waitress this evening. Will this be on one check or separate?"

The man that Buffy was eyeing was the one to answer. "One"

Buffy noticed that this man was more then handsome, he was a god. He had short spiky brown hair. Brown eyes like chocolate. And a well build body. 'Keep dreaming Buffy. Nobody will want you.'

"Ok what can I get you all to drink?"

Everybody gave their request to drink and Buffy left to get them. When she left the table all the guys eyed her retreating form.

"Wow I would love to get a piece of that." The bleach blond said.

"Spike" Willow said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend Oz.

"Well Willow she is fine" Xander said.

"I'll have to agree with them on this one Will." Doyle said in his Irish absence. "What about you Angel? What do you think of Buffy?"

Angel had never taken his eyes off of the blonde goddess since she left the table. When a sharp pain hit is arm he turned to see everybody looking at him. "What?"

"You think she's hot?"

"Who?"

"The waitress"

Angel smiled a sly smile then looked back at Buffy were she was finishing their drinks. "She's an Angel"

During the stay of the group Buffy couldn't help but steel glances at the Brown haired and eyed one. Some times she would look and could have sworn that he was looking at her.

'Get real Buffy there is probably a girlfriend at home waiting of him.'

"Can I get anyone anything else?" a round of no's came in chorus from the group.

Buffy pulled the pad out from her apron and tore the slip for the table off. Placing it face down on the table in the middle she grabbed finished dishes from the table. "Have a good night" Then she took one last look at the man that would haunter her dreams tonight then turned and walked into the kitchen.

From the darkened area she watched as the group got up from their table and walked to the exit. Mr. tall, dark and handsome paid their bill and then headed out. But before he left he took one last look towards the kitchen then turned and walked out.

'Get over him Buffy you'll never see him again.'

_**TBC (send feedback PLEASE)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Angel's POV**

I can't stop thinking about the blond at the diner. I have never gotten this preoccupied by just any pretty face. I'm not use to these types of emotions. All can see is her smile. I can also see those emerald green eyes. I think I'm falling for the first time in my life in love and I don't even know the girl.

I try to distract my mind with the papers scattered around in front of me on my desk. I also try to think about what I'm going to do on the first day working at the orphanage.

After a while of doing paper work I think to myself I need to go to that diner more often.

**Buffy POV**

After my shift on Friday I walk back to the orphanage and check in on Emily. When I open the door to her room I see Emily curled up in bed and Faith sleeping in the chair next to her bed. I go over and place a blanket around Faith and recover Emily and then head to my own room.

That night all I think about are those eyes. I can still smell his cologne. He smelled so good. I can just see myself wrapped in his arms and being held on night. I don't even know him except for what he likes to drink and eat. That's only for one meal to.

'Calm yourself Buffy. He's only a guy. Oh and what a guy. I bet he is lying in bed right now with nothing on and some leggy model type in his arms.'

I pull the covers up to my chin then close my eyes. Just outside my window lightning flashed and thunder was hired. That was right when I closed my eyes and saw his. I sit up in my bed with my eyes open. "I'm never going to get sleep"

A few minutes later Emily pokes her head into my room and sees me awake.

I see her and smile. Pulling the covers aside I say, "Come on Em." She squalls then runs to my bed with her stuff dog in hand. When she gets in I cover us both.

"I love you Buffy" Emily said tiredly as she drifted off to sleep.

Smiling "I love you too Em"

Monday morning came and Buffy was helping with the little ones as they got ready for breakfast. As she headed towards the kitchen she heard a knock on the front door. She headed for the door and opened it.

Buffy wasn't excepting to find who she saw there. 'It's the man of my dreams.' "Hey" she said.

Angel couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the blond from the diner. "Hi. Don't you work at the diner down the street? Buffy right?"

Buffy smiled at him. 'He remembers me' "Um...ya I work there. And my names Buffy Summers." She couldn't help but stare at his lips. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh…I'm the new guy. I mean I was told to start today. Working here."

Buffy smiled at his shyness. "I heard about them hiring a new person." Stepping back she motioned for him to come in. "If you drive you can back in the back and come throw the back door. You don't have to knock if you work here."

"Hey B. They need your help in the kitchen." Faith said from the dining room.

"Coming" Buffy looked back at the man in front of her. "Everybodys getting ready for breakfast."

They walked into the dining room; Angel looked around at all the children. There were kids of all ages. Buffy moved away to a different area of the room were Emily and others her age were seating. He watched as the little girl hugged around her knock.

"Angel" angel turned towards the voice seeing the woman from the other day.

"Mrs. Calendar"

"Please call me Jenny. Follow me I'll show you around the building and get you started." After taking one last look at Buffy he followed behind Jenny.

Angel looked around trying to find which way he was supposed to go. Being her for hours didn't make his sources of direction very good.

"Lost?"

Angel would remember that voice anywhere. Smiling at Buffy he nodded. "Ya I'm looking of the basement door."

Buffy walked past him skimmer her body against his as she did. Turning towards him she smiled. "Follow me"

Angel started to follow. 'I'll follow you every anywhere' "So I haven't been using my manners. My name is Angel. Angel O'Conner."

"Angel? It sots you"

"Thanks. Do you work here and the diner?"

"Not really"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I work at the diner, but I don't work here"

"Oh…you volunteer here then?"

"No, I live here." She said as she stopped in front of the door to the basement.

Angel was surprised to say the least. "You live here?"

"Almost all my life. I started to work at the diner at the age of sixteen. I won't be here long though. There have an age limit to stay here. I'll be over it in a few months. What you saw me do this morning was help with some of the younger kids. They can't hire enough people to help in the mornings before they head to school and back." Looking down at her watch she noticed the time. "I'll be late for work if I don't leave now."

"Thanks for showing me where the basement is."

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye" He watched until she was out of sight

There were so many questions on Angels mind now. How old is she? How long as she been living here? What happened to her that would put her here?

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**_ Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)_

Before anybody knew it, it was Friday night. Throughout the week Angel saw very little of Buffy. He knew that he needed to worry more on the objective of working at the orphanage anyway but something just attracted him to the blond.

Angel walked down the hall near the bedrooms. As he walked past the little girls Emily's room he heard singing coming from the cracked open door. He pocked his head inside and saw Buffy holding the little girl in her arms as she slowly sang a lullaby to the girl as she slowly drifted it to sleep.

_/Goodnight my angel now its time to close _

_your eyes and save these questions for_

_another day. I think I know what you've_

_been asking me. I think you know what_

_I've been trying to say. I promised that _

_I would never leave you. And you should _

_always know, no matter where you go know _

_matter where you go know matter where_

_you are I'll never be far away. Goodnight_

_my angel now its time to sleep and still so_

_many things I want to say. Remember all the _

_songs you sang for me when went sailing on _

_an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean. _

_I'm rocking you to sleep the waters dark and _

_deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be apart of me. /_

Angel smiled at the scene before him. Buffy sang like an angel. He could actually picture him and Buffy in the future married. And she was rocking singing to their own daughter.

_/Goodnight my angel now its time _

_to dream and dream how wonderful _

_your life will be. Someday you're _

_child may cry but if you sing this _

_lullaby then in your heart there will _

_always be apart of me. Someday will _

_all be gone but lullabies go on and on. _

_They never die that's how you and I will be. /_

By the time Buffy was done singing to the sleeping girl she placed her into the bed and pulled the cover over her. Placing a kiss on her forehead Buffy turned out the light just leaving the glow of the nightlight. Walking out of the room she almost knocks over Angel.

"Angel you still here?"

"Ya, I was just changing some light bulbs in the other rooms."

Buffy nods her head.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Buffy smiles at him. "So you like to listen in on other peoples conversations?"

Angel looked done with a smirk before looking back up at her. "Only if I'm able to hear your voice."

"Why Mr. O'Conner if you don't stop I think I'll start to blush with your sweetness."

Buffy started to walk towards the stairs but turns and knocks on the last door on the right. When the door opened it revealed Faith.

"What's up B?"

"I'm heading to work. I just put Em down. She has a nightlight on but she might get up later. Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Sure thing."

Buffy then walked down the stairs with Angel behind her.

"So you have to go to diner?" He knew the answer but he just wanted to keep talking to her.

"Yep. I work every Friday night."

"Well I was getting ready to leave. You need a ride?"

"Oh that's okay I can walk. It isn't that far."

"Please allow me to drive you. I would feel more comfortable if I knew that you didn't walk in the dark."

Buffy smiled up at him and smiled. "Okay"

Angel escorted Buffy to his car. Buffy sat down with her bag in her lap. Angel closed the door and ran to the other side and got behind the wheel. He then stared down the driveway and towards the diner.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. I would love to take you to this club in town called the Bronze. You can meet my friends from the diner."

Buffy looked at Angel surprised. "You want to go out with me? As in a date?"

Angel glanced over at Buffy. "Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just that nobody ever wants to go anywhere with them. Actually to tell you the truth, I have never been out on a date before."

"Really?"

"I know I'm this pathetic girl that doesn't have a life. And I would understand if you didn't want to go out with me anymore. I mean I…."

"Buffy…Buffy, I know that it is probably hard for you to date with what you do at the orphanage and then working. But I still would love to take you out soon."

Buffy looked at him again and said, "I would love to go out with you. I'm off tomorrow night."

Angel pulled into the diner's parking lot then but it in park. "Great then tomorrow night it is." Angel then grabs her hand before she left the car and gave it a gentle kiss. Buffy smiled at him then turned and headed inside.

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next day Angel picked Buffy up from the orphanage.

"Wow. You look great Buffy"

"Thanks" Buffy was wearing a black mini skirt and a blood red halter top. Her hair was up with curls all around. Lose strands where scattered just right on the back of her neck. "You don't look to bad yourself"

Angel was standing in front of her wearing black leather pants and a royal blue button down silk shirt. His hair was with his short brown spikes.

"May I escort my lady to the club?" He then offered Buffy his arm. Buffy blushed but only nodded her head yes. She placed her hand on his arm and walked with him to the car.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in the parking lot of the Bronze. When they got inside Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back corner where his friends were waiting for him.

"Hey Angel. It's about time you got here." Xander said with a grin.

"Well I had to pick up my beautiful date for the evening." He then pulled Buffy until she stood almost in front of him. "Hi I'm Buffy"

"You look familiar to me" Willow said from her place on her boyfriends lap.

"I was the waitress from the diner."

"Right that was where we saw you at."

Angel helped Buffy seat in a chair then took the seat right next to her.

"So Angel you go back to the diner to catch this pretty little lady?" Spike asked

"No actually I saw here at the orphanage that I'm working at."

"So you work there too?" Willow asked.

"Um…no I actually live there. I have since I was little."

The group didn't want to push the subject of Buffy being an orphan so decided to change the subject.

"Wow this band is really good tonight." Doyle said

"Ya it is. You want to dance Willow?" Oz asked.

"Sure" They left leaving Buffy with the four guys.

When a slow dance started Angel extended his hand to Buffy who took it without hesitation then walked behind him until they reached the dance floor. Angel placed his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. As they swayed to the music Angel slowly pulled her closer until her body was flush up against his. They could take their eyes off each other. The world around them seemed to despair.

As the night went on Buffy danced with Angel several times, but only to slow dances because he wasn't good at the fast ones. She also danced with Doyle, Spike, and Xander a couple of times. Buffy was so happy that she was able to leave the orphanage for at least one night and be able to socialize with older people her age then just little ones.

"So Buffy you like sports?"

"Well I only like baseball."

"Really I have never met a girl that even likes sports."

"We play a lot at the orphanage actually come to think of it. We are going to play next weekend why don't you all come. I'm sure the kids would love it."

There were yes all around the table and Buffy smiled. She was expecting them to actually say yes. All of Angel's friends liked Buffy and wanted to be her friend and that touched Buffy more then words could say.

After a while the gang started to slowly drift apart. They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

When Buffy and Angel were heading to the car Angel helped her in then got in on the opposite side. A few minutes while driving Buffy noticed that they weren't heading in the direction of the orphanage. Looking at Angel she said, "Where are we going?"

Angel smiled at the question. "You have spent too much time at the orphanage. You never get to go anywhere except for work. I wanted to take you somewhere special."

_**TBC (send feedback PLEASE)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Angel pulled up to the city park and helped Buffy out of the car. Wrapping his hand with hers he walked with her around the park.

"I have never been here before thank you."

Angel looked surprise. "You have never been here?"

"No. I have lived in the orphanage since I was very little. I have very few memories of anything besides the orphanage."

"How many years have you been there?"

"Eleven years I believe. But I get out in a few months. You can only stay until your eighteenth birthday. Faith gets out a week before me."

"What are you going to do after you have to leave?"

"Faith I have talked about it and decided that we were going to go to the University and live on campus or get an apartment. Ever since we were sixteen we have saved up money so we can get a descent place."

"So you are going to stay in Sunnydale?"

"I can't leave here."

"Why?"

"Well mostly because of Emily."

"Emily? Oh…the little girl you help with at the orphanage."

"Ya I helped raise her. When she was found only eight months old she was sent here and I helped with feedings and diapers. Emily has trust issues now. She only comes near me or Faith. That's why it is going to be hard for me to leave."

"You love her very much don't you?"

"Yes I do. If I could after I leave I would adopt her but I can't. The state won't let me have her."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I'm not financially stable. And because of my age. I just hope that she will be adopted by loving people."

"How come she wasn't adopted sooner?"

"Nobody has been adopted from the orphanage in over fifteen years. Sunnydale isn't the biggest city and not many people want to adopt in this town."

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"They died when I was very young."

"How?"

"In a car crash. All my grandparents had died before I was born and both of my parents were the only child."

"So you have no family?"

"Nope. The people at the diner call me little orphan Annie. I was born and raised in Sunnydale. I have never been past these city limits."

Angel frowns at how sad Buffy's life is. She was never loved by anyone. She has never even left the orphanage unless it was to work.

"Well enough about me. What about you?"

"My parents live in New York. I have a sister named Kathy. She is sixteen and in college at NYU."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two"

"And you're with me?"

Angel stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?"

"Well Angel your twenty two. You have a sixteen year old sister who is less than two years younger then me."

"Buffy I don't care about the age difference. You and I are the same distance as my parents are. It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I want to be here with you and you want to be here with me."

"I do you know"

"You do what?"

"Want to be here with you"

Angel smiled that placed his hands on each side of her face. He lends down and gently placed his lips on hers.

Pulling away slightly Angel rested his forehead on Buffy's. "Your mine now. Know matter what."

For the next half an hour they walked and shared stories about themselves before they were standing in front of the car again. Angel drove Buffy back to the orphanage and walked her to the door. They shared a heated passionate kiss before he turned and headed back to his car.

'I'm falling in love with you Buffy' He thought as he started his car for the drive home. He never knew that Buffy was thinking the very same thing at the same moment.

'I love you my Angel'

_**TBC (send feedback PLEASE)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

Buffy and Angel saw a lot of each other through the week. Buffy made sure she was there when he came in, in the mornings. Angel stayed after his shift until Buffy had to be at work and he would drive her there.

Before either knew it was Saturday and the day of the baseball game. The gang showed up in blue jeans and t-shirts so not to worry about getting cloths dirty. Buffy informed everybody that they usually fake a lot with missing balls when the little ones hit or catch.

The teams were picked and the game started. Buffy's team were Emily, Faith, Xander, Doyle, and some other children by the names of Mark, Cappy, Kyla, and Natalie. Angel was on the opposite team with Willow, Oz, Spike, Jenny, and four children Steve, John, Brain, and Stacy. The other children that didn't want to play watched from the sides.

Emily was first to bat and walked up the home plate. Buffy dropped to her knees behind her and helped her with support of the bat. Willow was the pitcher and she moved in close so she would throw it to fast. When she pitched the ball Buffy helped Emily swing the bat until it connected with the ball. Buffy grabbed the bat and told the little girl to run towards Angel who was the first base man. The other members of Angel's team made it so the little girl was able to reach first base.

The next hitter was Buffy. She stood up and waited for Willow to throw the ball. She connected with the ball sending it to third base. Buffy ran towards Angel yelling for Emily to go towards Jenny who was second base. The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Angel's team wasn't too worried about Emily they were after Buffy. The out fielder throw the ball to Angel then he turned to Buffy and when she tried to reach for the base he grabbed her and picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle.

"I guess I'm out since you have the ball and I so I never got hit the first base."

Angel smiled at her then turned her around so she faced back to her team and he swatted her on the butt. "Yes you are baby."

By the end of the game, Angel's team had won, but so not to make the children on Buffy's team sad they all had root beer floats after the game.

"This was so much fun" Willow said

"Yes it really was"

"Well I'm glade you all came."

"Just think B, this was our last yearly baseball game here."

"I know"

Angel placed a kiss on Buffy's head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Buffy?" A little voice called.

Buffy looked down and saw Emily standing there rubbing her eyes. "Yes Em"

"I'm tired"

"You want to take a nape?"

The little girl nodded then raised her arms to Buffy. Buffy lifted her into her arms then said, "I'll be right back you guys."

"Take your time Buffy. We should be leaving anyway."

Buffy said a quick goodbye to the gang before her and Angel took Emily to her room.

After Emily was asleep, Buffy and Angel walked to her room for some alone time. When they entered the room Angel and Buffy sat on the bed with their backs on the headboard. Angel pulled Buffy to him and held her in his arms. "Emily is such a good kid" Angel said.

"Yes she is."

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

Buffy thought about it for a while then asked, "How about ice skating? I loved to skate before I came here."

Angel smiled then nodded. "Ice skating it is"

_**TBC (send feedback PLEASE)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven "I Can Love You Like That" by Boys II Men**

A few days later Angel was working in the kitchen when Buffy walked in dressed in her work uniform.

"Hey baby." Angel said leaning in for a kiss. He captured her lips and sucked on her lower one.

"I'm heading to work"

"Do you have to?" Angel said giving his best puppy dog eyes and lower lip pout.

Buffy smiled at his look and shook her head. "I have to. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you baby"

"Can you keep an eye on Emily?"

"Ah…sure. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She's not feeling very well today."

"Of course I'll watch her. I'll bring her some soup later"

"Thank you." She kissed him one last time before heading to the exit of the building.

After Angel was done with kitchen repairs he decided to check in on Em. He made some soup then walked upstairs to her room. Poking his head in the door he noticed that she was awake looking at a book under the covers.

"Hey little one"

Emily looked up and smiled a little smile at Angel. "Angel!"

"I heard from Buffy that you weren't feeling very well today."

"My head and throat hurts"

"Well are you hungry?" Emily smiled and knotted her head. Angel then walked into the room with the tray of soup and placed it near the girl on the bed.

"I brought you some soup. It's chicken and stars"

"My favorite." Angel smiled.

When the Em was done eating, Angel took the try and sat it on the night stand near the bed.

"Angel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you love Buffy?" Angel was surprised at the question.

"Can you keep a secret?" She knotted her head. "I love her very much"

"Are you going to marry her and have a family and live happily ever after" her face was bright with excitement.

Angel laughed at how the girl acted. "Maybe one day Buffy and I will get married and have a family."

Emily crawled from under the covers and sat on Angel's lap. Holding her hand up to his ear like she was going to tell him a secrete. "I like you. You won't hurt Buffy. She loves you too."

Angel smiled and hugged the girl. "I like you too Em."

"Angel?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I'm going to get adopted?"

"Of course you will. Who wouldn't want you as a daughter?"

"I'll be sad if I get adopted"

"Why would you be sad?"

"Because Buffy won't be there and I won't know the people."

Angel didn't know what to say.

"Angel?"

"Yes"

"Will you read me a story?"

"Sure" Angel lifted Emily and placed her back under the covers and grabbed the book she had earlier and sat down next to her. Emily curled up next to his side. He smiled at the girl that looked up at him returning the smile then looked at the book. 'Maybe I can do something' Angel told himself.

"Once upon a time…"

That weekend the orphanage had a dance. Angel and his friends were invited to come and dance with the kids. Buffy and Faith spent most of the day decorating the dinning area with balloons and streamers. The orphanage even rented a disco ball so they can get a little of the older culture. The music was coming from a stereo that belongs to one of the volunteers that help out around the place blaring through the speakers that were spread around the room.

"Wow look at this place. The kids are going to flip when they see this place." Willow said walking into the room with Angel and the rest of the gang behind her.

"Ya, it looks great."

Angel wasn't paying to much attention to his friends. He was looking for his Blonde goddess that stole is heart. He turned to head upstairs when he saw Faith coming down.

"Hey Faith."

"Angel"

"Have you seen Buffy?"

"Ya she's getting the kids to come down. She'll be down in a second." She then walked into the dinning room.

Angel then heard what sounded like thunder. He turned and saw a large group of children running down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. Jumping out of the way he watched as the kids passed him and smiled when he saw Buffy and Emily walking down the stairs after the last child passed.

"Hi Angel"

"Buffy" He said and kissed her lips lightly

"Hi Angel" Em said as she held her arms out to Angel so he would pick her up. Angel smiled at the little girl then took her from Buffy kissing her cheek which made the little girl giggle.

"Hello Emily. You look very beautiful tonight." Emily was wearing a pale pink sundress that Buffy had bought her last Christmas.

"Buffy got it for me for Christmas"

"Well it is very pretty."

"Angel will you dance with me?" Emily asked when they all walked into the dance room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" was all Angel said. He then walked out to the dance floor where it was completely empty because all the boys were scared to ask the girls to dance.

Angel placed Emily on the ground in front of him. Emily then stood on his feet so he could guide without having to watch where he stepped. Grapping each others hands Angel swayed to the music with Emily on his feet.

Buffy watched the two people that she loved with all her heart. Angel knew that Angel would someday have children with her or without her. Either way she could tell he was going to be a great father to his children.

The dance started to go full blast a while later when Faith, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Doyle and Angel started to dance with several of the children to start them off.

"May I have this dance?" Angel whispered in Buffy's ear from behind.

Buffy turned her head to look at Angel and smiled nodding her head. Angel placed his hand on her small of the back and guided her to the dance floor. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She listened to the song that played and knew that that is exactly how she felt when she was with Angel.

_/They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your prince charming_

_Would come rescue you_

_You like romantic movies_

_And you never will forget_

_The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet/_

Angel kissed Buffy's forehead lightly and pulled her closer to his body.

_/And all this time that you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more/_

"Buffy I need to tell you something."

Buffy looked up into his chocolate eyes. "What?"

_/I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything_

_That's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that/_

"I …I love you"

_/I'd love you like that_

_I could love you like that/_

Buffy smiled a little smile and whispered into his ear. "I love you too my Angel"

_/I never make a promise_

_I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever,_

_Forever's what I mean_

_Well, I'm no Casanova but_

_I swear this much is true_

_I'll be holding nothing back_

_When it comes to you/_

Angel looked down at Buffy and then leaned down and captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

_/You dream of love that's everlasting_

_Well, baby open up your eyes_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything_

_That's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that/_

"Ew Cuddies." Emily said as she grabbed hold of Angel's leg. Both Angel and Buffy laughed at the little girl breaking their romantic moment that they were happy to have broken since they both forgot that they were in public place with kids of all ages surrounding them.

_/If you want tenderness, I've got tenderness_

_And I see thru to the heart of you_

_If you want a man, who will understand_

_You don't have to look very far/_

Angel bent down and picked up the girl with on arm leaving his other arm wrapped around Buffy's waist. Buffy left one arm around Angel and placed her head back on his chest so she could still see Emily and the other cross Emily's back. The three swayed slowly the soft music.

_/I can love you, I can love you, love you_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything_

_That's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that/_

Faith and all of Angel's friends watched from the side of the room at the three.

"Don't they look like a cute family?" Willow asked.

"That they do" Doyle said

"They all deserve a little happiness" Faith said with a smile watching as her best friend found the love that she desperately deserved.

_**TBC (send feedback PLEASE)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight "Hard Knock Life" Play**

It's been a while since Angel and Buffy started to date. They are both very happy to be able to spend time with each other everyday. Today was no exception. Angel was in Buffy's room talking and holding each other when Jenny comes in with Faith and Oz close behind.

"Sorry to just barge in like this" Jenny said.

"No problem. What's going on?" Buffy said getting out of Angels embarrass even though she didn't want to.

"Okay straight to the point. The town is letting them film an updated version of 'Annie' and they wanted to use the orphanage." Faith started.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well Faith showed the producers a type of you too singing during the talent show here and they want you two to sing "It's a Hard-Knock Life" making music video out of it. " Jenny finished.

Buffy was in shock. Did she want to do a music video?

"The film company is willing to donate a lot of money and publicity for the orphanage it you two do this. Please Buffy can you at least think about it?" Jenny asked.

Angel walked up behind Buffy and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder squeezing gently.

"Of course I'll do it. Especially if it means that it can help get people to come and adopt. These kids need a better life."

"Thank you Buffy. Ox is also helping with his band to play in the back."

"That's very nice of you Oz." Angel said towards his friend.

"It's the least I can do."

A few weeks later all the children of the orphanage, along with Angel and his gang, sat in the den watching Annie when the music video started. Buffy and Faith worked with the producers to tape the video after their classes and weekends.

Emily clapped her hands when Buffy appeared on the screen and started to sing.

/(Hard-knock life,

It's a hard-knock life)

(It's a hard-knock life for us!)

It's a hard-knock life for us!

Instead of treated, we get tricked!

Instead of kisses, we get kicked!

It's a hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's a hard-knock row we how!

Cotton blankets, Instead of wool!

Empty Bellies, Instead of full!

It's a hard-knock life!

Don't if feel like the wind is always howling?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!

Oh, No!

Empty belly life! (Empty belly life!)

Rotten smelly life! (No, No, No, No)

Full of sorrow life! (Full of sorrow life!)

No tomorrow life!

Santa Claus we never see

Santa Claus, what's that, who's he?

No one cares for you, a smidge

When you're in an orphanage!

It's a hard-knock life!

It's a hard-knock life for us!

Instead of treated, we get tricked!

Instead of kisses, we get kicked!

It's a hard-knock life!

Don't if feel like the wind is always howling?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!

Oh, No!

hard-knock life

a hard-knock life

hard-knock life!

No one cares for you, a smidge

When you're in an orphanage!

It's a hard-knock life for us!

It's a hard-knock life for us!

Instead of treated, We get tricked!

Instead of kisses, We get kicked!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's a hard-knock row we how! Cotton blankets, Instead of

wool!

Empty Bellies, Instead of full!

It's a hard-knock life!

It's a hard-knock life!

It's a hard-knock life!

It's a hard-knock life!/

When the video ended Buffy came on the screen with a lot of the younger children from the orphanage standing near.

"The movie Annie is loved by so many people around the world. But most people don't look further into the movie. It's about children who don't have families. There are so many children in the world that live and grow in orphanages waiting to be adopted. The greatest gift that these children want is a family. Are you that family? Adopt today."

Then the camera got a close up to Kayla. She smiled a small smile then said, "Thank you"

Buffy and Angel later went to the Bronze after the movie at the orphanage. By midnight they said goodnight to their friends then started out of the club.

"I love you" Angel said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Buffy kissed him with all the love in the single kiss.

"I'm so lucky that you are me girlfriend."

Just then a female approached from behind them. "She can't be your girlfriend when I'm your girlfriend."

Angel froze when he first heard her voice. Buffy looked at the brunette and back at Angel. Angel just started at the beautiful woman in front of them with his jaw clutching.

"What? Not happy to see me lover?"

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine (**_When She Loved Me- Sarah McLaughlin)_

Angel just stood there never once taking his eyes off the woman in front of him and not taking his hand away from Buffy.

"Angel, Who is she?" Buffy asked in a small voice. Angel looked down at the ground never answering her question.

"My name is Cordelia, Cordelia Chase. I'm Angel's girlfriend and lover"

Buffy looked at Angel again with questioning eyes. Is this true? Is what this woman is saying true? "Angel? What is she talking about?"

Angel didn't want Buffy to now about his past. He tightened Buffy's hand with his and then pulled Buffy towards his car.

Cordelia followed close behind the pair to his car. When they were next to it Angel unlocked the car and tried to get Buffy into the passenger seat. Buffy didn't budge when he opened the door for her.

"Angel what do call the car your driving in? Your loaded what happened to your BMW? I heared that you were going to donate money to an orphanage but why are you driving that and why are you with this…this child. You're my boyfriend not hers." Cordelia yelled.

Buffy was shocked at the stuff that this woman in front of her was sating. Angel is rich? Angel has a girlfriend?

"Cordelia your not my girlfriend any more and what I do with my money is my business not YOURS" he said through his teeth trying to control his temper. "Buffy get in the car"

Buffy took a step back away from both of them. "Angel is what she saying true? Have you been lying to me all this time?"

"Buffy baby we can talk more later."

"NO I'm not going any where with you until you tell me what is going on."

Angel slammed the car door then swallowed hard. Looking down at the ground then back up into Buffy's confused eyes he started his explanation.

"Cordelia and I have been dating since high school."

"Are you two still together?" Buffy can see the unshed tears in his eyes and knew what the answer was. He was still dating this girl.

"We were taking a break"

"So you never officially broke up?"

"No" came Angel's sad voice. "But you have to believe me baby when I say that I never want to be with Cordelia. Ever since I laid eyes on you I feel in love with you. I only love you. I was going to break up with Cordelia. "

"How come you never told me that you had money and that you were the orphanage's benefactor?"

"I wanted to tell you so many times but I didn't know how you would react"

"So you have been keeping secrets from me since we met."

Angel slowly walked to her but stopped when Buffy held up her hand to stop Angel knew that he was not getting out of this.

Buffy then turned and started to walk away.

"Buffy"

Buffy turned to face him again. "You have been lying to me from the start Angel. I don't know you anymore."

"I love you baby"

"Don't say that anymore. I don't think I can ever trust you again."

The tears in Angel's eyes started to stream down his face. "Buffy, I now you love me just as much as I love you"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know if I love you any more"

Angel thought he was going to die at her words.

Buffy looked at Cordelia and said, "He's all yours" Then she turned to Angel one last time "Goodbye" Then walked away towards the orphanage.

When she was gone Cordelia chuckled. "I can't believe you were trying to get with that child." She walked towards Angel with an extra sway in her step. Placing her hand on his chest and rubbing her body against Angel. "What do you say you and me go back to your place and get reacquainted?"

Angel narrowed his eyes then pushed her away from him almost knocking her to the ground. "I well never be with you ever again. We are through Cordelia." Angel then quickly slipped into the driver's seat a speed off into the night leaving Cordelia behind.

Angel followed Buffy back to the orphanage to make sure she got there safely. He then headed home and poured himself whiskey and settled himself for a long lonely night.

How could he not tell Buffy about Cordelia? Why was he keeping the fact that he had money away from her? He knew that Buffy loved …No loves him for him and not his money so long ago. So why did he not tell her sooner? Why didn't he break up with Cordelia when he knew he was going to be with Buffy?

Angel stood up and walked into his bedroom. He opened the door to his dresser and pulled out a small velvet box from the drawer. He slowly opened it to reveal a large diamond cut engagement ring.

"Oh, Buffy. I wanted to give you this ring so bad. I will one day get you back. I'll do anything to get you back. I love you so much baby."

He then placed the ring back into the drawer and then laid down in his king size bed and turned on the radio.

He listened to the slow song that played and thought about the deep emerald eyes that will haunt his dreams until he was able to get her back.

_/When somebody loved me everything_

_was beautiful every hour we spend together_

_lives within my heart and when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears and when she_

_was happy so was I. When she loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall we had _

_each other that was all. Just she and_

_I together like it was met to be. And_

_when she was lonely, I was there to _

_comfort her. And I knew that she loved me._

_So the years went by I stayed the same but_

_she began to drift away. I was left alone. _

_Still I waited for the day, when shed say _

'_I will always love you.' Lonely and forgotten _

_never thought she'd look my way and she _

_smiled and me and held me just like she use _

_to do. Like she loved me, when she loved me._

_When somebody loved me everything was _

_beautiful every hour we spent together lives _

_within my heart. When she loved me. /_

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

It had been months since Buffy and Angel's breakup. Angel tried to talk to Buffy sense but Faith stopped him from seeing her at the orphanage and at the dinner that they work at.

Faith and Buffy's 18th birthday finally came. It was time for them to move out on their owns and make something of themselves. With the money from the dinner they were able to rent a small two room apartment still in walking distance with the dinner.

The girls said goodbye to all the children at the orphanage and each spent the most time with Emily.

"I'm going to miss you Buffy." Emily cried on Buffy's shoulder. With tears in her eyes she gave the little girl a small smile. "Well I'm going to miss you more. Besides we'll still see each other."

"Promise?"

"Promise" Buffy said letting go of the girl and giving a small smile she turned to Faith. "Ready?" Faith nodded. Looking one more time at Emily both girls turned in the direction of the apartment. With a bag in each hand Buffy and Faith set out into their new futures.

As promised Buffy visited Emily every other day at the orphanage and on weekends Jenny would walk with Emily to the girl's apartment to visit. Fall semester was getting ready to start at UC Sunnydale and Buffy and Faith were able to attend because of the student loans that they applied for.

Willow was also going to UCS for classes and even has some with Buffy and Faith. Since both girls could afford a car or money on cabs, Willow volunteered to drive them to school each day.

When classes started Buffy was nervous about being in an environment that was so unfamiliar to her. The school was in a completely different part of Sunnydale. The side that was hasn't been on since she was taken to the orphanage. It was the side of town that she was born then abandoned by her parents.

When they arrived at the campus they walked into the closest building from Willow's car. The place was huge. There were people walking every which way. Looking at some of these other students she noticed how they were dressed. They wore a lot better quality then either herself or Faith. 'I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore Toto' she thought.

"B, Are you ok" Faith asked when Buffy just stood unmoving when they walked into the main building of UCS.

Buffy popped back when she heard Faith's voice. "Yes I'm ok." The girls walked to their first class together.

Willow walked over to Spike and Xander who were also taking extra classes. The guys smiled up at the girls as they approached the desk around them.

"So you guys ready for the first year?" Xander asked them.

"No but that's to be expected for school" Faith said as she sat down next to Spike. Willow sat down next to Xander leaving the desk between Faith and her open for Buffy to set.

Just then a man walks into the class with a bright big smile. "Welcome class to your first day of Psychology 101. My name is Dr. Smith and I will be teaching this class for this semester. For information I don't like to grade so you will only be given a midterm and a final. I hate grading papers and I hate to grade pop quiz so don't worry. This class will be easy as long as you study for the two exams."

'Maybe I will get through this after all' Buffy thought.

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Buffy" Willow shouted over the loud food court. "Over here"

Buffy had just walked into the food court when she heard Willow call her over. They had planned to meet and have lunch while talking about the latest gossip.

"Hey Will." They hugged when she reached the table.

"Hey Buffy. How are you doing?"

Buffy took a deep breath then sighed. "I'm ok. School isn't as bad as I thought I would be."

"How's Faith?"

"She's good. She's at work right now. And if I can get her to go to morning class after staying out all night, she would be better." Willow released a small chuckle.

"That sounds like our Faith. Always looking for fun before work."

Buffy nodded then looked down at her food. Willow saw the change in Buffy. She seemed sadder then she use to be. A lot different from when she was with Angel.

"You know he misses you so much."

Buffy looked at her friend then looked back down at her plate. "I just wish he would have been honest from the go. It might have been less hard when that girl came to us."

"Buffy, men aren't perfect. Angel isn't perfect. I agree that it was wrong for him to not tell you about Cordy or the fact that he has money, but what is right is that he never lied about his feelings for you. He loves you with all of his heart." She looked over at Buffy and saw when a small shower of tears poured out of her eyes and onto her lap. "I can say that Cordy means nothing to him even before he met you. And he didn't want to tell you about the money because he didn't know how you would react to it. But Buffy…" She got out of her chair and walked around to her crying friend and wrapped her arms around her. "in the words of Renee Zellweger in the movie Jerry Maguire, You had him at hello."

Buffy looked up and smirked and Willows last words.

Later that afternoon after Buffy and Willow left the mall; Buffy went to the orphanage to visit Emily.

"Oh hey Buffy"

"Hi Jenny."

Buffy started to walk around the orphanage looking for Emily. She then decided that she was probably up in her room playing with her dolls. When she reached her room she heard Jenny behind her.

"If you're looking for Em she isn't here."

Buffy looked surprise. She knew she wasn't at school knowing it was a weekend. "Where is she Jen?"

"She was adopted earlier today."

Buffy's mouth went wide and tears threatened to spell from her eyes.

"She wanted me to give you this." Jenny then handed her Emily's favorite stuffed dog. Seeing this made the tears fall down her face. "I never got to say goodbye. I never got to say goodbye."

When Jenny saw how upset Buffy was she almost cried for her. She wrapped her in her arms then rocked her.

_TBC (send feedback PLEASE)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelfth**_ Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) and Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuh _

It had been days since Buffy found out that Emily was adopted. When she had first found out she had went home to the apartment that her and Faith shared and cried until Faith come home from work. She told Faith about Emily and she even saw Faith cry for the first time in her life. Buffy still repeats what Faith said to her that night and she kept repeating it even now days later.

"Look at it this way B. Emily now has a real family that can love and support her."

Even though she didn't get a chance to say goodbye at least she knew that Emily didn't have to be alone like she was all her life.

Buffy had just finished her last class at the University and walked outside when she heard a familiar small voice call her name. Buffy thought that she was imagining the voice until she heard her name was shouted out again. Buffy stopped in her tracks. 'It can't be' Buffy thought as she turned around. When she looked back she could see Emily running as fast as her little feet could take her. Buffy bent down when Emily was to her and scooped the little girl in her arms and held her tight to her body never wanting to let her go again. She then held the girl with her back facing were she just ran from.

"Emily, I'm so happy to see you."

"I missed you Buffy"

"I missed you too. But how did you get her sweetie?"

Emily pointed to something behind Buffy then said. "My new daddy brought me here."

Buffy turned and looked at where Emily was pointing then Buffy gasped. Walking towards them slowly was Angel. 'Angel adopted Emily?' Buffy thought.

When Angel got in front of the two girls he took of the sunglasses that he was wearing then smiled down at Buffy. "Hi Buffy" he said hopping that she would talk to him.

Buffy smiled a little then took a quick glance at Emily then back again.

Angel's heart jumped when he saw Buffy smile. 'Maybe there still is hope' he thought. "Emily wanted to see you sooner but we had to get her settled into the house and buy her new clothes and toys."

"It's ok. I'm just glade I get to see her again." Buffy held tighter to the little girl when she talked like she was going to disappear at any second.

"Look Buffy, I'm so so…." Angel couldn't finish his sentence before Buffy leaned forward and kissed him.

"It doesn't matter Angel. All that matters is that I love you."

Angel smiled his half smile. "I love you too Buffy"

"AND I LOVE BOTH OF YOU" Emily shouted then gripped both of them in a hug.

Buffy had gone back to Angel's house so she could spend time with them. They all cooked dinner then played 'Candy land' one of Emily's new games. When it was time for Emily to go to bed Buffy and Angel sat down on each side of the bed and tucked the little girl in. Buffy kissed Emily on the forehead and Angel did the same.

They were about to leave when Emily stopped them.

"Sing me a song"

Buffy smiled at the little girl then sat back down.

"Ok little one. Then to bed" Emily just nodded.

_/Goodnight my angel now its time to close _

_your eyes and save these questions for_

_another day. I think I know what you've_

_been asking me. I think you know what_

_I've been trying to say. I promised that _

_I would never leave you. And you should _

_always know, no matter where you go know _

_matter where you go know matter where_

_you are I'll never be far away. Goodnight_

_my angel now its time to sleep and still so_

_many things I want to say. Remember all the _

_songs you sang for me when went sailing on _

_an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean. _

_I'm rocking you to sleep the waters dark and _

_deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be apart of me. /_

Buffy moved a strained hair out of the little girls face and watched as her eyes fought to stay open then gave into a losing battle and feel into a deep sleep.

_/Goodnight my angel now its time _

_to dream and dream how wonderful _

_your life will be. Someday you're _

_child may cry but if you sing this _

_lullaby then in your heart there will _

_always be apart of me. Someday will _

_all be gone but lullabies go on and on. _

_They never die that's how you and I will be. /_

When Buffy was done singing she kissed Emily goodnight again then walked to Angel in the hall closing Emily's door behind her.

Angel grabbed her hand then pulled her to the living room. "I wanted to give this to you for so long." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box with the ring in it. He bent down on one knee. Buffy gasped when he opened the box. "Buffy I know we had a few bumps in the road but I love you and want you be the man that will love and take care of you. I want you, me and Emily to be a family together. Will you Marry Me?" Buffy fell to her knees to be level with him then nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck.

"Yes I will marry you." Angel kissed her hard on her mouth then slides the gold band on her finger. Angel then stood and lifted Buffy in the air and carried her down the hall to their bedroom.

Buffy and Angel became Husband and Wife shortly after he proposed, neither wanting to wait to long. Emily was the flower girl and stood up with both of her new parents.

Buffy finished school and became a school Psychologist. Shortly after college, Buffy found out that she and Angel would be parents again to twins. A girl named Kayla and a boy named Eric. Emily was excited when Buffy and Angel had told her that she was going to be a big sister. She always wanted siblings. Now she did.

Emily walked into her parent's room and watched as her parents and the new babies were in bed. They looked like a family out of a magazine. Emily watched her new sister, brother, father and mother. Angel noticed the little girl in the doorway and smiled at her.

"Come on love your apart of this family too you know."

Emily smiled and ran and let Angel pick her up and sit her down in between him and Buffy on the bed. She was no longer an orphan, she finally had her wish, and she finally had a family.

_/Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life _

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong/

**The End (send feedback PLEASE) I hope that you all enjoyed it. And keep an eye out for other stories of mine.**


End file.
